


A Serpent Who Walks

by jesuisherve



Category: The Devil's Carnival (2012)
Genre: Gay Sex, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-30
Updated: 2013-04-30
Packaged: 2017-12-09 23:53:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/779412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesuisherve/pseuds/jesuisherve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bullying the Magician was one of the favourite past times in the carnival. Idle hands were often cruel during the dull stretches of time between guests. Magician told himself that he didn't mind that he couldn't seem to fit in with the others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Serpent Who Walks

Bullying the Magician was one of the favourite past times in the carnival. Idle hands were often cruel during the dull stretches of time between guests. Magician told himself that he didn’t mind that he couldn’t seem to fit in with the others. It mirrored his mortal life, although exactly how was slipping away from his mind. He had been in Hell for so long _had it really been that long_ that he was beginning to forget what it was like when he was alive. He thought it wasn’t personal when the carnies made fun of him; he was simply the easiest target. He reacted to their jabs, whether that was to get angry or have his feelings hurt.

Lately however, the Woe Maidens would not stop pestering him. This was odd and frustrating, considering that they normally left him alone. He had a friendship of some sorts with Wick and up until now, that had kept the Woe Maidens at bay. Now, they delighted in his distress. One night, after many of inconsequential teasing, they were particularly malicious. They had formed a circle around him, taunting and pushing him. Their raucous laughter drowned out his protests for them to quit _ow stoppit that hurts oh no oh can you die again in Hell I’m scared stop!_ Their hands tore at his cape, pulling it and choking him. Magician tripped after a hard push and fell to the dusty ground. He squeezed his eyes shut covered his head with his arms. He hoped the Woe Maidens would tire soon and leave him alone. The shrieking laughter cut off suddenly. Magician stayed still, listening, afraid to move. Scuffling feet, high female voices tinged with obvious annoyance and disappointment. A male voice. Magician peeked out from his arms.

It was the Twin. He had scattered the Woe Maidens. The snake-man was one of the only carnies who had never been human which prompted some distrust; therefore people were quick to listen especially if he told them to leave. He was a background feature, not paid much attention by the carnies who considered themselves “headliners” like Painted Doll and the Scorpion, but the Twin had been there longer than anyone, except Lucifer. He only came into the spotlight when chosen for a performance. Magician knew him because the snake-man got along with Wick. 

The Twin limped forward, leaning heavily on his cane. He offered a hand to Magician. 

“Thank you,” Magician said as he was hauled to his feet. “I really owe ya one!”

“My pleasssure,” the Twin touched the brim of his hat and limped away.

Magician watched him go. Walking looked incredibly hard for him. He sighed, straightened his cape and brushed the dirt off his clothes. He wanted to leave in case the Woe Maidens decided the Twin wasn't frightening enough to keep them away.

\--

Time stretched on before Magician encountered the Twin again. Even Wick had not seen him for ages. The snake-man had scarcely shown himself since the incident with the Woe Maidens. He would appear at the edge of the circus ring for roll-call and assignments before disappearing again.

After an evening’s roll-call, the Magician accidentally found the Twin by ducking into his tent. He had been trying to hide from Scorpion. The young man had been passed over during roll-call in favour of the Hobo Clown and it had set off his temper. Magician had no intention of being the outlet for his anger. He saw Scorpion stalking through the rows of tents and panicked, throwing himself into the nearest one. 

The first thing he noticed in the tent was the suffocating heat. He looked around curiously. _Whose tent was this?_ It was fairly dark and he had to squint to see. It obviously belonged to one of the carnies. There was a dresser and a low cot which was piled with blankets. Yet there was nothing to indicate who it belonged to.

Then his eyes landed on a cane which was balanced against the foot of the cot. As realization dawned on the Magician, the pile of blankets moved. Magician froze and winced. “H-hello?” he called. “I’m sorry. I didn't mean to intrude.”

“Sstay,” a voice hissed. The blankets shifted and revealed the Twin. “Sstop shaking like a rabbit in the face of a fox and come in."

Magician stepped further into the tent hesitantly. “I, uh, sorry. Were you sleeping?”

Twin uncoiled himself from a few more blankets. He wasn’t wearing his top hat or his red jacket. The normalcy of him lying in bed was surreal. It almost made the snake-man look vulnerable. “Not sssleeping, no. Sssimply warming up. Being cold-blooded hasss disadvantagesss.”

“Is that why you’ve been gone lately?” Magician asked timidly.

Twin’s mouth twitched into a snarl. “No. My legss have been too pained to walk on.”

“What kind of pain?” Magician’s initial fear of intruding melted away. If the snake-man was having trouble, he wanted to help.

“Deep,” the Twin’s serpentine features contorted as he swung his legs over the side of the cot to sit up. “In the bonesss almosst. The muscless hurt.”

Magician flicked his wrist and twirled his wand which had appeared in his hand. “I could try to magic the pain away.”

The Twin eyed the wand mistrustfully. The Magician was not known for being successful with his magic. While he could always make sparks and look flashy the results were rarely what he had intended. The Twin shook his head. Magician looked crestfallen as he tucked the wand into his jacket. “I... I could try one thing. Little to no magic, I promise.”

Magician cautiously came and sat beside the snake-man on the cot. Twin watched him with bright eyes, curious about what he was going to do. Magician felt hot beneath the grease paint on his face. Why was he so nervous _because he’s the snake from Eden that’s why you know he could really mess you up_ Twin had given him no reason to be. “If you bring your legs up here, I might be able to help. I remember this from being alive.”

“You can certainly try,” the Twin laboriously brought his legs back up on the cot. He pushed backwards and leaned on the low headboard of the cot, groaning under his breath at the pain shooting through his body. Magician turned sideways and put out a hand. He held it over the Twin’s leg, not daring to touch yet. 

“I’m going to move your legs onto my lap, okay? I’m sorry if it hurts.”

Twin nodded. He gritted his teeth as the Magician gently lifted his legs. The pain flared in his muscles like fire but he tried not to let on. If the Magician thought he could help, the Twin did not want to scare him off by reacting too strongly to his discomfort.

Magician took a deep breath, narrowing his eyes in concentration. He willed magic to gather in his hands, heating them much hotter than usual. He began to rub the Twin’s legs, gently at first to test how much the snake-man could withstand. When Twin did nothing, Magician began to rub harder, using his fingers to knead the muscles. The Twin’s calves were completely knotted up. “No wonder you’re in pain,” Magician remarked.

The Twin let his eyes slide shut. Every time the Magician rubbed and put pressure on his muscles it hurt, but in a different way than how walking did. This pain was satisfying and warm. A low, content noise hummed in the back of his throat. It felt good. Magician worked his way up his calves slowly, doing a section on each leg one after the other. “That isss fantassstic,” Twin murmured, “better than magic, thisss iss.”

Magician kept massaging until he got to the Twin’s knees. At this point he stopped. “That should help, I think.”

Twin lifted his legs off of the Magician. He moaned contentedly. The pain had abated by a significant amount. He stood slowly, grabbing his cane just in case. He took a few experimental steps. While he wouldn't be running a marathon any time soon, walking would be much easier. He dipped his head in a small bow. “My thanksss,” he hissed.

“It’s the least I could do after you rescued me from the Woe Maidens,” Magician said, smiling wide. He was pleased that he had helped the Twin. He had done something _right_. That was thrilling.

\--

Massaging the Twin’s legs became a ritual for them. Every few days the pain became unbearable and the Twin would either send someone to get the Magician or he would limp over to his tent. Magician liked taking care of the Twin. On one hand, which he felt somewhat guilty for, he had gained protection status. The carnies bullied him less and less, afraid of rebuke from the Twin. On the other, he valued their friendship. They didn't talk much; there was little to discuss in Hell, besides theories about the sinners who came to the Carnival to try a hand at redemption. Sometimes the Twin would ask about being human. Magician tried to answer as well as he could. Mostly his mortal life was foggy and just out of reach in his memory but occasionally the Twin’s questions would stir his mind and produce vivid recollections.

Magician eventually got the courage to ask about the Twin’s past. “Since you were never human,” he ventured one night as they sat in his tent playing cards, “what was the Carnival like before? How far back can you remember?”

Twin’s eyes glazed out of focus. “I remember when the Earth wasss new,” he said after a few moments of silence. “I remember before I had legsss and wasss only a sssnake. Humansss think that the sssnake in Eden was Lucifer himssself but contrary! I wass the one who tempted Eve,” he smiled, teeth glinting. “Hell used to be dark like the inssside of an egg. One by one, humansss filled the dark void and brought a ssstrange persissstent light.”

Magician shivered as his friend spoke. To think that the Twin had been around for so long. “When did Boss start the Carnival?” he asked.

Twin shrugged. “Who can sssay? Time isss impossible to track here. Thousssands of yearsss? Sssince the first human carnival sssprung?”

Magician put down his cards. “Since you’re part snake, can I ask what sorts of things are different from normal humans? Y’know, besides the obvious.”

The snake-man cocked his head to the side. Magician was usually the one who prattled on. Still, his interest was endearing. Twin had never really had a friend at the Carnival before. Sure he played cards with Wick sometimes and could sit with almost anyone during a performance but friendship, while not unheard of, was a hard find in Hell.

He began outlining all of the physiological differences. Besides being coldblooded and the shape shifting, Twin could dislocate every bone in his body. This allowed him to slither and fit into spaces others couldn't. He explained his sensory issues. Being part snake came with being able to sense vibrations. Twin liked to keep his social interactions down to a minimum in big crowds because it would often overload his senses.

“But you do come and hang out with all the carnies sometimes,” Magician said.

Twin nodded. “Afterwardsss I often have to recover alone. In the darknessss of my tent. Quiet in there and warm.”

“Are you lonely?” Magician blurted. He knew he was bright red beneath the grease paint but he couldn't stop himself from asking.

The Twin looked surprised. “Lonely? No.”

They finished the card game with minimal conversation after that.

\--

“You and Magician are getting all buddy-buddy,” Wick said one afternoon with a pout. She was starting to feel excluded. Both of the men had withdrawn from the other carnies as of late. They were sitting in the stands by the circus ring. Twin flicked his tongue lazily at the air. There was nothing new to taste or smell, really. He wanted to see who was nearby. So far there was no one of interest to him.

“He issss entertaining,” Twin finally said.

Wick rewarded him with a sneer. “And I’m not?”

“Not in the sssame way, little one,” Twin patted the top of her head. He stood slowly. His legs were not too bad. He wouldn't need them to be massaged for awhile yet. Still, it was going to be roll-call in a few hours. Wick shouted something at him but Twin ignored it. She was annoyed at him for treating her like a child. Yet she still was in his eyes.

He limped through the fair-grounds until he found Magician’s tent. He whacked the side of it with his cane, announcing his arrival before stepping in. Magician was sitting at his small dresser. The containers of grease paint indicated that he was getting ready for roll-call. Magician glanced over his shoulder at the Twin. “Hiya.”

The snake-man nodded his greeting. He let himself flop onto the Magician’s cot. “Doesssn’t doing the paint day in and day out grow tiresssome?”

“Not all of us are lucky enough to look freakish already,” Magician shot back.

Twin grinned. The mild mannered, cowering man he had rescued from the Woe Maidens was beginning to disappear. Magician was starting to tease back. Beneath his campy, friendly exterior was a sarcastic bastard and Twin loved it. The snake-man sat up and languidly leaned over. The dresser where Magician was sitting was near the foot of his cot. Twin shifted his torso, bone and muscles stretching easily with his magic. He draped across the back of Magician’s chair, propping his chin on the man’s shoulder.

Magician shrugged but the Twin repositioned on his shoulder again. The snake-man’s breath was hot against his cheek. “Personal space isn’t your thing huh?” he said in a joking voice.

“Issss physssical contact not how humansss show appreciation?” Twin hissed. His lips brushed the skin of Magician’s neck briefly and then pressed against him in a kiss. This sudden action caused Magician to tense up.

“It, uh, not really, w-well some t-t-times,” he stuttered. Was Twin doing that on purpose _oh FUCK no way that was by accident if he wants you he’ll take you_ Magician had never been so uncomfortable. He wasn't sure what the snake-man was doing and he was less sure of how he felt about it, which only added to his discomfort.

Twin contracted his body, shrinking to his normal size. Magician stood quickly, shoving his chair back and stepped away from his dresser. Now that he was standing and looking at Twin in the eyes, he didn't know what to do. The snake-man’s face was unreadable. Magician knew he was being awkward. He felt horribly conflicted. There was no way the Twin could understand the implications of what he had just done.

“I appreciate you,” the snake-man said simply. “Did I do sssomething wrong?”

Magician blushed. “You've never been human,” he ran his hands over his face, bare of grease paint. “What you did, that usually doesn't happen with friends.”

Twin looked at him impassively. His blank expression changed into one that said ‘enlighten me’.

“You can’t not know this,” Magician whined. Did they really have to have this conversation _fuck me I have to give him the sex talk fucking hell I can’t believe this_ right now? “Okay. See, usually physical contact like kisses only happens when you like someone, um, romantically, or if you just want to, er, have sex with them—”

“—and you assssume that I do not want these thingsss?”

Magician gaped at the snake-man. “Y-you, what?”

Twin held his hands out as if to say ‘yes, and?’

A million thoughts hit Magician. It was like a mental punch in the gut. To think that Twin, mysterious and intimidating, wanted that _mouths pressed together skin on skin what does he taste like how does he feel_ was impossible. Magician’s heart was going to tear itself from his chest. It was beating too fast. He felt nauseous.

Twin bared his teeth, impatient. “Do not ssstart that ridiculousss human habit of ‘but when I wass alive it wasssn’t okay’. You are not alive, thisss reality isss new.”

Magician sputtered. “You can’t unlearn a lifetime of stuff like that! And who says I even **want** wh-what you’re implying...”

Twin’s forked tongue flickered out of his mouth, tasting the air. His eyes glinted mischievously. “Raisssed heart rate. Pulssse. Pheromones. I can tassste and smell what your body wantsss.”

Betrayed by his body. Magician cursed inwardly. Of course Twin could sense things like that. Magician glared at him as he tried to put his thoughts in order. As much as the Twin’s advance had shocked him, he had liked it. He wanted to have more _is all of his skin covered in scales does he feel like snakeskin or is it more human how does that forked tongue feel_ and that scared him. He couldn’t remember if he had been into men while he was alive. Did it matter now? They were in Hell.

Twin’s hands were on his shoulders. Magician jumped. He hadn’t noticed the other man move. So close in height, they were eye level with each other. It occurred to the Magician that Twin must be in pain. He had left his cane on the cot. “If I do thisss,” Twin murmured and leaned forward to kiss Magician.

_Snakeskin smooth but soft too not snake but not human so weird_ Magician closed his eyes _is this really happening fuck we have to leave soon oh_ Twin’s forked tongue ran over his _that’s weird but not in a bad way its new he tastes good_ Magician never knew Twin was so strong _he’s forcing me on the cot shit this is moving faster than I thought it would_ he found himself stripping the snake-man’s jacket off. His hat had been knocked to the floor moments earlier _his hands feel good oh do that again yes YES_ Magician buried his hands into the Twin’s black hair, pulling him closer _he’s warm so warm how does he always need to find heat to survive_ clothes were torn off and thrown to the floor. The Twin’s body was covered in the same scales as his face, the scales were simply longer. They made him look streamlined. _I want to taste him let me run my tongue here_ Twin hissed. Magician hoped it was a good hiss _he’s slowed down now why we got here so quickly I need it I NEED IT—_

“Ssslow,” Twin said breathily, “please be ssslow. I cannot... the vibrationsss...”

Magician had straddled the Twin. At the snake-man’s plea, he whimpered but stopped. He had forgotten about the snake senses. Twin was going into sensory overload. His eyes were squeezed shut and he was shaking. Magician quickly slid off and grabbed a blanket that had been shoved to the side. He brought it over their heads and gathered the Twin close to him. The snake-man needed heat and quiet to recover.

“I apologize,” the Twin said after a long silence. “I realize how difficult it isss for humanssss to ssstop.”

“It’s fine,” Magician said. The disappointment and physical frustration had passed already. He was happy to lay in the darkness of the tent. There was still awhile before roll-call. They would try again later, after roll-call, and take it slower. They had all the time in the world. Magician smiled to himself. For the first time, the promise of eternity didn't scare him. He had never realized how much it scared him before but now he was certain he could face it.


End file.
